


Spy AU: Lily’s New Project

by Drive-By Drabbles (DriveByDrabbles)



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series), Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Gen, webseries spy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriveByDrabbles/pseuds/Drive-By%20Drabbles
Summary: For explanation about this spy AU thing, see Clavisa’s post on this. For explanation about this spy AU thing, see Clavisa’s post on this. http://clavisa.tumblr.com/post/82804589152/webseries-spy-auCombine that with spy AU and, well… this is what you get when it’s 2am and a drabble idea that won’t let go.Originally posted on Tumblr: http://drivebydrabbles.tumblr.com/post/84212079301/spy-au-lilys-new-project





	Spy AU: Lily’s New Project

Lily Everett fidgeted at the table. It was a plain conference room desk with only two chairs in a severely plain room. There were no decorations, not even one of those ‘Motivation’ posters to break the monotony. She wasn’t even sure why she was here. Something about a new gig, but her agent was unusually opaque about the role.

Through the sole doorway a man in a cheap black suit came in with a face that never creased from smiling. He sat down with a folder in front of him. “Miss… Everett,” he began. No smalltalk here. “My time is limited, so let me cut to the chase. We’re interested in engaging your services. With your social connections and work, we would like you to pay attention to certain people in your industry. Maybe engage them in conversation, take them into your confidence. Then talk to us.”

Lily blinked. “Uh, what? I think I’m in the wrong place. I’m an actress.”

“We know. You’re new to the industry, successful, and going places. That means people will want to talk to you about new projects. They’ll be coming to you. That makes you the perfect candidate for us.”

“You’re asking me to be a spy?!”

“An intelligence asset, yes.”

“No way.”

“I assure you, Miss Everett, we can make your career stall suddenly. Or that of your boyfriend’s, for instance.”

Lily gave the man a stare. He met her steely-grey gaze with aplomb. 

“How do you know about my b-boyfriend? We haven’t told anyone.”

“We know many things,” he said coolly. “For instance, the location of a copy of a certain tape. Such a leak would be unfortunate for your career.”

Lily’s eyes rounded and she found herself breathing faster. If there was one thing she learned in her acting career, it was to rein in emotional outbursts and she needed all her training to keep her from vaulting across the table and strangling this man.

“So you’re saying I have no choice in the matter,” she said through clenched teeth.

“Oh, you always had a choice. But you need to ask if you can live with the consequences.”

“Who are you guys? CIA?”

“We’re a federal security agency. That’s all you need to know. To that end, we’re assigning you a handler. I think you’ll work well together.” Standing up, he went to the door, opened it, and stepped aside. A woman in a smart business suit and her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail appeared. With her suit jacket undone, Lily spotted the holstered pistol at her waist and shifted nervously some more. The agent removed her sunglasses and smirked. 

“Hello, Lydia.” 

Lydia’s stared as her jaw dropped. “CHARLOTTE?!”


End file.
